


Tonight You Belong With Me

by dontleaveportland



Series: Stay Awake [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark, Dark Derek, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Possessive Derek, Possessive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontleaveportland/pseuds/dontleaveportland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had even remained blessedly quiet when Tommy said goodbye with a quick peck on Stiles’s lips. It was his first real kiss, however fleeting. Stiles had been so surprised – though in hindsight it explained why Tommy’s hands had been so sweaty, the teen wiping his jeans every five minutes or so that night.</p><p>Stiles only saw one tear slide down Claudia’s cheek, his father quickly putting an arm around his mother’s shoulders and distracting her with the food cleanup. The night really had been perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized today that this chapter was missing from the original ‘Playlist: Beacon Hills’ story, but then I decided this particular song probably wouldn’t have made it to Stiles’s playlist for obvious reasons.
> 
> Though I did briefly consider including it as a new chapter in the work, wherein Stiles would get goosebumps listening to the song between April, 2014, and April, 2015, using it to release his false memories, but that concept creeped even me out too much. So, here we are.

 

 

 **Saturday, April 5, 2014  
** _12:42AM_

Stiles Stilinski laid his head against the cushion in the backseat of his father’s patrol car.

Though his seventeenth birthday was actually four days away (on a lame Tuesday), his parents had rented out a reck center for Stiles and his friends to celebrate during the weekend, the only condition being that Stiles’s parents got to drive him to and from the party in the Sheriff’s patrol car.

They thought they were a real riot, having Stiles show up to his own party via the backseat – or ‘cage’ – of a police car. Stiles was just thankful his father hadn’t been serious about the handcuffs.

Stiles yawned.

“How you doing back there, criminal?” John Stilinski asked.

“Obscenely stuffed with cake, and so, so, _so_ ready for bed,” Stiles said, eyes firmly shut.

John chuckled.

“I think we can find you a cell with a bed,” John said, “Don’t you think so, _honorary_ _deputy_?”

“I think we could manage that,” Claudia Stilinski said, laughing.

“Ha, ha,” Stiles said sarcastically.

Stiles’s parents may have been corny as hell, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world. Especially after that night – they had done everything possible to make it a great night for Stiles and his friends.

They had even remained blessedly quiet when Tommy said goodbye with a quick peck on Stiles’s lips. It was his first _real_ kiss, however fleeting. Stiles had been so surprised – though in hindsight it explained why Tommy’s hands had been so sweaty, the teen wiping his jeans every five minutes or so that night.

Stiles only saw one tear slide down Claudia’s cheek, his father quickly putting an arm around his mother’s shoulders and distracting her with the food cleanup.

The night really had been perfect.

Stiles yawned again and focused on the music playing from the stereo.

_I know, I know you belong to somebody new, but tonight, you belong to me._

A few moments later, Stiles was jolted awake as the car violently swerved right.

“Holy shit!” John yelled.

“John,” Claudia said, voice hurried, “What was that?”

John put the car into park and unbuckled his seatbelt.

_Although we’re apart, you’re a part of my heart. And tonight, you belong to me._

“I don’t know,” John said, “It looked like a man. I’m going to check it out. Stay here with Stiles, keep the doors locked.”

“John–“ Claudia said.

“Claudia, he could be hurt,” John said, “Keep your phone nearby.”

Claudia looked back at Stiles as the driver door shut, her face revealing her worry.

_Lay down by the stream. How sweet it will seem, once more, just to dream in the moonlight._

Stiles turned in his seat, looking out the windows to watch his father. It was so dark though, Stiles could barely make out the outline of John’s profile walking away.

“Stiles, honey,” Claudia said, “Turn around.”

Stiles joined his mother in panic when they heard his father's first scream.

_My honey, I know, I know that you will be gone, but tonight, you belong to me._

“Oh my god!” Claudia cried, reaching for her mobile phone with trembling hands.

“Don’t panic, baby,” Claudia said, “Help will be here soon. Lay down on the floor.”

Stiles heard the tell-tale sounds of numbers being punched into the phone – beep, beep–

Something crashed into the front passenger door, and Claudia screamed.

_My honey, I know, I know that you will be gone, but tonight, you belong to me._

Stiles heard the hinges creak as the door was ripped open, and sat up just in time to see Claudia be pulled out of the vehicle.

“Mom!” Stiles yelled, trying to see what was happening beyond the cage.

_Lay down by the stream. How sweet it will seem, once more, just to dream in the silvery moonlight._

“Mom?” Stiles asked, voice quivering.

No response came.

_My honey, I know, I know with the dark that you will be gone._

A large shadow approached the right rear passenger door. Stiles thought it almost looked like a man. Until two red eyes gleamed back at him.

Stiles screamed.

***

 **Saturday, April 5, 2014  
** _10:23AM_

Stiles blinked into the bright white light in front of him. He tried to focus on the murmur surrounding him.

“–enim, can you hear me?” a voice said.

“Genim,” the voice said again, “Do you hear me? Can you see me? You were found last night on the side of the road. The car you were in was totaled. Genim, are you hearing me? Can you tell us what happened?”

***

 **Sunday, April 6, 2014  
** _7:31AM_

Stiles watched as a man that looked to be close to his father’s own age walked into the hospital room.

“Hello, Stiles,” the man said, “My name is Peter Hale, but you can call me Dr. Hale.”

Stiles stared silently at Dr. Hale.

“Your nurses tell me that you’re not speaking,” Dr. Hale said, “Do you know what a psychologist is, Stiles?”

Stiles felt a tear roll down his cheek.

_But tonight you belong to me. Just little old me._

**Author's Note:**

> Version of the 'Tonight You Belong to Me' playing in the car was by The Bird and the Bee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT-VSRGpme4


End file.
